A Marauder's 6th Year: Changing Winds
by The Palindrome
Summary: This a story about Lily and James. James has been crushing on Lily since their 3rd year, but Lily isn't returning his affections. What's a boy to do? Full of action and I promise to make longer chapters! -Sorry about the summary, I suck at these.
1. Important Arrivals

Foreword: This is my first fanfic, so please review. I'm open to any suggestions and criticism. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if I get some of the facts wrong. This is my story, so it might not be entirely accurate of JK. Oh, and just in case, I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 1: Important Arrivals  
  
The Potters were a very old and noble family. In fact, they were one of the oldest pure blood- lines left. Not that it really mattered to them. Still, anybody who was anybody in the wizarding world knew or had heard of the Potters. Not only were they were very kind and courageous, but also had a fairly large sum of money and numerous priceless heirlooms under their belt. But despite all of this, the Potters' main focus was their son, James.  
  
James was the last Potter due to the fact he was an only child. His parents directed all of their love towards him, but were careful not to spoil him. That's not to say he wasn't slightly spoiled. He was the last of a long line of black haired gentlemen and being so, had a lot of pressure on him to be a perfect son. But the fact was his life was far from perfect.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a very warm summer evening and the sun was getting low in the sky. A tawny owl scratched impatiently at the window of a very large house. He was a proud bird and had very important job to fulfill.  
  
Inside a boy about 16 looked up absently from a book. This was a very strange sight, because this boy rarely read. In fact the only reason he was reading was the fact that if he didn't finish his homework soon, his mother wouldn't allow his friends to come to their manor and stay for the 2 weeks before the term at Hogwarts started.  
  
Glad to take his mind off the awful Potions essay he was supposed to write, he bolted to the window to let the owl in. As he lifted the window, hoping it was a letter from his best mate, Sirius, his heart sank. This bird obviously wasn't from any of his friends. As he unfastened the envelope from the owl's leg, he caught a glimpse of the Hogwarts official seal. His heart suddenly jumped into his throat. This envelope held the results of the strenuous O.W.L. exams he had taken at the end of last year, his fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
After throwing the poor owl out of the window, he ran downstairs to the parlor where his parents sat listening to a radio- like device called the Wireless Wizarding Network. As he entered the room at a sprint, his mother looked at him dangerously, while his father looked as though he was trying to suppress a smile.  
  
"I got my O.W.L. results," James said as though this explained his behavior. His mother's face turned into a surprised expression. It drew out her deep blue eyes that she had passed on to her son.  
  
"Oh my!" she gasped as though she was afraid of how he had done.  
  
"Well, how did you do?" James' fathers voice asked, suddenly stern to match his serious face.  
  
"I-I haven't opened the envelope yet," James said with a slight tremor in his voice. It wasn't that he was afraid he had done badly. It was his parent's reaction he feared. If he didn't pull through it was doubtful he would have any fun until Christmas.  
  
"Hand it here then," Mr. Potter's voice echoed.  
  
James did as he was told.  
  
"Let's see," Mr. Potter said as he slowly opened the envelope. He took out the contents and set down a piece of parchment that looked like his school letter. "Here we are," he said and casually skimmed to the bottom of the page. A small smile appeared on his face as he handed the parchment to James and said, "Have a look for yourself."  
  
James let out a sigh of relief, as he looked it over.  
  
"It looks like I got an E in Astronomy thanks to Sirius, an A in History of Magic, an O in Transfiguration, wow, an E in potions, an A in charms (I hate that class), an O in DADA, an E in herbology, an O in Care of Magical Creatures, and an E in Muggle Studies."  
  
"Good job dear!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed while smothering James in a hug. James tried to hide the surprise in his face. He had done much better than he had anticipated. "This is a cause to celebrate!"  
  
At that exact moment, the door bell rang.  
  
"I wonder who that could be?" Mrs. Potter asked as though her son and husband had forgotten to tell her something.  
  
"I guess I'll get it," James said, tired of sitting around.  
  
James walked to the door taking his time and going over what he was going to say to whoever was behind his front door. As he opened the door, his mouth dropped. For once in his life James was almost speechless. All he could say was "Wha- wha- wha- wha?" before he finally gave up.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Yeah, I know, curse those cliffhangers, but I have to go and this isn't really a bad cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy my first chapter and continue to read. Please review! 


	2. Introductions

Forward: I realize the last chapter was kind of short and the title and summary to this story need a lot of work, but it's all I've come up with so far. In case anyone is questioning the rating, I just want to be on the safe side. I would also like to let you know in advance that there are going to be two POVs in this story, one is James, the other is, you guessed it, Lily. I'm really excited and I hope someone likes my story.  
  
Hello to Kelly and Abbey who got me hooked (on fanfic).  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
~Lily~  
  
Lily looked up from the novel she was reading. There was a large barn owl tapping on the window to her small bedroom. She marked the place in her book and walked over to her window. Her eyes went straight to the Hogwarts seal and she immediately became flustered in her haste to grab the envelope and tear it open. The owl hooted unappreciatively and flew off.  
  
As she sat down on her bed, she considered taking into the kitchen to share with her mother, but decided against it. Petunia would be there and find another reason to hate her if she got good marks and would mock her if she didn't. She would tell her parents when her sister wasn't around. Petunia considered her sister a freak and told her that frequently. She was a muggle like Lily's parents, but was far less enthusiastic about Lily going to Hogwarts to study witchcraft. Lily guessed Petunia was scared. Lily had been when she first found out.  
  
Lily pushed these thoughts aside as she carefully took out the 2 pieces of parchment the envelope contained. She let her Hogwarts list fall to the ground as she studied her O.W.L. exam results. A large grin crept onto her face. She had done better than she had expected. The parchment read:  
  
The following is the result of the O.W.L. exam for Lily Evans: Astronomy- E History of Magic- O Transfiguration- E Potions- E Charms-O Defense Against the Dark Arts- O Herbology- O Care of Magical Creatures- O Arithmancy- E  
  
While silently celebrating her success, she glanced down at the Hogwarts letter and supply list. As she picked it up, a Prefect badge fell down onto her bed spread. Her smile faded slightly. She was happy to be prefect again, but she quickly glanced at her letter and her smile was wiped off of her face. Remus Lupin was to be the other prefect again.  
  
Lily liked Remus well enough. He was always kind to her and was extremely intelligent, but it was his friends Lily didn't like. Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Sirius Black were all boys in Lily's year. They acted as though the owned the school and were constantly playing pranks on innocent people. They were always getting out of it too. If they didn't get caught, Remus would show a blind eye and forget about his prefect duties. The thought of the Marauders had ruined Lily's moment of joy, especially the thought of James Potter. He and Sirius Black were constantly mocking Lily and being a prefect added to it. Right then and there Lily vowed to be as strict as she could when dealing with the Marauders this year.  
  
"Lily, dinner is ready," she heard her mum call.  
  
"Coming."  
  
Lily would tell her parents about her exam when dinner was over. She was sure they would be proud.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~James~  
  
James woke to a flurry of objects zooming towards him. He ducked and looked toward the direction from which they were coming. He saw a familiar face.  
  
"Sirius?" What was Sirius doing in his room? Then it dawned on him.  
  
Last night Sirius had come to his door with everything he owned. James had been speechless while Sirius explained to the Potters how he had decided to run away and just needed a place to sleep for the night. He had said he was fed up with his damn mother and her twisted thoughts. She was actually agreeing with all of the muggle murders and kept grounding him for disagreeing with her. He had lived with her too long and had sneaked out with all of his possessions that night and hitched a ride on the Knight Bus. After hearing this Mr. and Mrs. Potter had insisted Sirius stay, at least until they left for Hogwarts or he found somewhere better. And now Sirius was preparing for the two and a half weeks they were going to spend together.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take to wake you up mate. That was my sixth attempt. You sure are a heavy sleeper."  
  
"I guess I was really tired last night. Hey, how did you do on your O.W.L.s?"  
  
"Better than I expected. I didn't quite as well as you did, if your mum is telling the truth about your marks."  
  
"That's good. I was worried you wouldn't be graduating with the rest of the Marauders," James joked.  
  
"Well, I'm still worried you are going to graduate without having a steady girlfriend. And just because you snog a girl doesn't mean she's your girlfriend," Sirius shot back.  
  
"And how many 'steady relationships' have you had?" James questioned.  
  
"As a matter of fact I have had 3 and have probably snogged 10 times the girls you have."  
  
Sirius was right and James knew it. He wasn't going to admit it though.  
  
"How about we get something to eat."  
  
James saw look of triumph in Sirius' eyes as they made their way downstairs to get some breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I can't wait until the next one! This so much fun! I hope you review. Bah. 


	3. Confrontations

Foreword: Thank you Carmel March! That was my first review! I'm so excited! This is fun!  
  
I don't own anything you recognize. Bah.  
  
Chapter 3: Confrontations  
  
It was a week before term started and Lily found herself at her at her best friend Rory's house. If it hadn't been for the fact that Rory Beckham had invited her, she would probably have been in a muggle place called an asylum. Petunia was worse than ever these days. Now that some muggle snob named Vernon had proposed to her, she seemed to think that she had the authority to punish Lily at the simplest thing. But Lily's thoughts were far from her sister. Being with Rory was almost as fun as being with Rory at Hogwarts.  
  
The girls spent lazy afternoons strolling around Diagon Alley and visiting with friends and fellow Gryffindors. Because Rory lived near Diagon Alley, they could come and go as they pleased. They would often sit and make up stories about strangers, while eating ice cream in Florean Fortesque's. She avoided the Marauders at all costs. It was one of these days that Lily's luck ran out.  
  
As the girls were leaving the ice cream parlor, Lily suddenly realized she'd forgotten something.  
  
"Oh no! Where's my purse! I must have left it in Fortesque's! We have to go back!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, if it's not there, we'll ask Florean if she's seen it."  
  
They hurried back and it wasn't there and Florean hadn't seen it much to their chagrin. After about fifteen more minutes of searching, Lily started to panic.  
  
"Oh my God! I had 20 galleons in there! My mum's going to kill me! We have to find it we just have to! What am I-"  
  
Rory had been tugging on her sleeve for some time now and finally said, "Lily, look."  
  
Lily whirled around only to see someone she very well wished wasn't there.  
  
"Evans you look absolutely stunning today. Did you do something with your hair?" James Potter stood about 6 feet behind the two girls while absently twirling Lily's purse around his finger. Behind stood Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was nowhere to be seen. 'Good' thought Lily, and 'then I won't have to worry about him fixing whatever I do to them.'  
  
Instead, Lily snapped, "Potter give me my purse back." She wasn't in the mood to deal with the Marauders.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"I'll hex you permanently."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, you two are out numbered", Sirius said, joining the conversation.  
  
"Only physically. Mentally, we have the upper hand and only dirt like you, would physically attack two defenseless girls", Lily fumed.  
  
"Lily don't, let's just go-", Rory tried to say. She didn't feel like ruining the afternoon. Once something like this was over, Lily would rant for hours.  
  
"Laurel Beckham, I need to get my purse back whether you help me or not is you decision."  
  
Rory cringed at the use of her first name. "Oh all right, just don't use my first name", Rory sighed getting out her wand.  
  
"If you want your purse, come and get it", James said while smiling that arrogant smile and lifting Lily's purse above his head. James was nearly 6 feet tall and there was no way little 5'4 Lily could get it. Lily sighed. She really didn't want to hex James. After all she was supposed to be a prefect.  
  
"Impedi-"  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
Remus had just strolled up to the group and had decided to play peacemaker.  
  
"Were just having fun with these to lovely ladies Moony, would you care to join in?" Sirius questioned while flashing one of his most charming smiles.  
  
Lily could hear Rory sigh beside her. That's the effect Sirius' smile had on most girls, but not Lily. No, she knew him too well and that smile made her sick.  
  
"Your stupid smile might cause most girls to swoon over you endlessly, Sirius, but I know better than that. You make me sick. And Potter, hand over my purse, or else I will really hex you", Lily spat out disgusted.  
  
Remus turned to Peter whom he knew would tell him what was going on.  
  
"Peter, what is going on?"  
  
Peter suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Well the thing of it is ... you see... well... um..."  
  
"Tell me Peter, James and Sirius won't get mad", Remus sighed impatiently.  
  
"JamesstoleLily'spurseandwon'tgiveitback", Peter mumbled.  
  
"Prongs, give Lily her purse back", Remus said exasperated.  
  
"I can handle myself Remus", Lily said angrily.  
  
"I know you can Lily. James, you better..."  
  
"Oh all right! You need to lighten up a bit Moony. I think being prefect has gone to your head. We're not even at school yet for Christ's sake!"  
  
And with that, James tossed Lily's purse to her feet where all of its contents spilled out onto the floor. Lily glared at James as he walked off with Sirius and Peter toward the quidditch supply shop. Remus joined the two girls on the floor to help with the mess.  
  
"I'm really sorry about James. He hasn't been himself lately", Remus said while picking up some raspberry lip-gloss.  
  
"Let me guess, PMS?"  
  
Rory giggled and Remus smiled.  
  
"I'm not sure about that, but he has problems of his own. He acts like he owns the world, but he's really just a regular guy once you get to know him."  
  
"For some reason that surprises me."  
  
"Lily, why don't you give him a chance? You barely know him outside of arguing with him", this time it was Rory.  
  
Lily looked at Rory. Her chestnut hair was in her face and her hazel eyes held a pleading expression.  
  
" What I mean is: you are always telling me not to judge a book by its cover. Maybe you ought to do the same."  
  
"She has a point you know." Remus tried to reason.  
  
"I know enough", Lily said quietly.  
  
By now everything had been deposited into Lily's purse.  
  
"Well, Rory we better be off. I need to get a new quill." Lily said while not meeting Remus' deep gray eyes.  
  
"Well, good-bye then, I guess I'll see you on the train."  
  
"Good-bye Remus." Rory called as he set off in search of the rest of the Marauders.  
  
Lily flipped her red, shoulder length hair and briskly walked off causing Rory to have to run to keep off. By the time they made it to Flourish and Blotts, they were both gasping for air.  
  
"Why do you always have to do that?" Rory asked.  
  
"What?" Lily asked deciding to play stupid.  
  
"Go off on James. It gets really annoying!"  
  
"I don't always go off on Potter and he had it coming. He needs to know I'm not going to take his crap this year and he better watch out."  
  
"Maybe you should get to know him. He can be a really nice guy."  
  
Lily looked as if someone had just slapped her in the face.  
  
"First of all, I doubt Potter could ever be a nice guy. Second, if I didn't know better, I would have thought you actually liked him!"  
  
"No!" Rory exclaimed a little too fast and then giggled. " Well, maybe a little bit. Not as much as Sirius."  
  
At that moment, Serena Carlson, Manda Reist, and Kate Warren walked by waving. Lily just glared at her fellow Gryffindors, her emerald eyes filled with anger. They looked shocked; Lily was usually on good terms with nearly everyone. They hurried by, not wanting to experience Lily's wrath.  
  
"You did not just say that! What's wrong with you!"  
  
"Lils' just drop it."  
  
For the next hour Lily walked around in an angry daze. She finally decided to forget about it and enjoy the rest of her holiday. Things would surely blow over.  
  
Right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~James~  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter wandered around Diagon Alley after completing their school shopping and terrorizing the Slytherins. They ended up sitting at a dirty booth in the Leaky Cauldron. Remus appeared to be in deep thought about something that was troubling him as they drank their butterbeer. Sirius was going on about how some girl in their year was hot, or something like that. James was too busy studying Remus to listen. Finally James spoke up.  
  
"What's up Moony?"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about something. It's not important."  
  
"Girl trouble?" Sirius guessed. "Is Moony in need of my services?" Sirius said through a charming smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked concerned.  
  
"Well, it's just that I don't understand why Prongs and Lily are always so uncivil towards each other. Why can't my friends seem to get along?"  
  
James snorted. "You're friends with that banshee!? I'm surprised you've survived!"  
  
"Lily is an extremely intelligent person. She has a big heart. I don't understand how you two can dislike each other so much."  
  
"Because she's an evil bi-"  
  
"Just forget I ever said anything." Remus interrupted.  
  
"Cheers to you mate." Sirius said while directing the conversation back to him.  
  
James thought about what Remus had said. He cam to the conclusion that Lily hated him and he hated her. It's how it had always been and how it would always be. He put no more thought into the matter and pushed it to the back of his brain. He decided he had better things to do than think about Evans, at least until the term started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope whomever gets around to reading this enjoyed it! I've got some ideas for the next few chapters, but I'm open to all suggestions! PLEASE REVIEW! It may be a while before I update due to my schedule with school. Sorry! Bah. 


	4. The McColloughs

Foreword: I don't own anything you recognize (unfortunately).  
  
Write-on3108- Bah.  
  
Carmel March- I'm 14 and I live in Missouri. I haven't gotten around to my bio yet.  
  
AND NOW FOR YOUR FEATURE PRESENTATION:  
  
Chapter 4: the McColloughs  
  
It was a warm September morning when Lily found herself dragging her overflowing trunk down the stairs. Birds were chirping and Lily couldn't help feeling happy despite the fact she was already behind schedule. She heaved the huge piece of luggage into her mother's car and hopped into the front seat. Her mother looked at her sadly, as she always did this time of year, not wanting to part with her dear child and backed out of the driveway.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, Lily and her mum reached King's Cross Station. They got out of the car without a word. After lifting Lily's trunk onto a cart they began their search for Platforms 9 and 10. As soon as they located them, Lily and her mother casually walked through the barrier. Lily was instantly reunited with familiar faces and her heart raced. FINALLY, she would be able to escape her gloating sister. But her heart dropped as she looked at her mother.  
  
Lily's mother was crying silently as she stared at the scarlet steam engine that bore the words 'Hogwarts Express'. Sudden shame rushed into her. She began to realize that she was all her mother had left. Lily's father was nearly always at work and wasn't much company at all when he was home. Petunia was getting married in November and would soon leave to her new home with Vernon. She was all she really had left to hold onto and after she left, her mum was going to be all alone.  
  
"It's okay mum. Don't cry." Lily whispered as she embraced her mother.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm just going to miss you so much." Mrs. Evans sniffled.  
  
"I promise to write and-"  
  
"The train will be leaving soon, you better get situated." Mrs. Evans interrupted.  
  
"I love you mum." Lily said fighting back tears.  
  
"I love you too." And with that Mrs. Evans strode away not looking back. If she did, she knew her heart would break.  
  
Lily looked at her watch. She had 10 minutes before the train left for Hogwarts. Thoughts of her mother kept popping into her head, but eventually she pushed them to the back of her mind. She had other things she needed to get done.  
  
After several attempts to drag her trunk onto the train, Lily gave up. There was no way she would be able to get it on the train in time. Lily just stood there helpless. She didn't recognize anyone who would help her as they had already gotten on. Just as she was about to walk up to a complete stranger and embarrass herself by asking for help, someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
Lily whirled around to see a boy about her age with a face to rival James Potter's of Sirius Black's. He had shaggy hair that was a warm light brown and streaked with blonde giving her the impression that he was outdoors a lot. He also had a superb tan. As she looked into his sugary brown eyes that matched his hair, she momentarily forgot that she was about to miss the train.  
  
"Hello. I couldn't help but notice that you were having trouble with your luggage. Would you like some help?" He said in a dreamy, deep voice that seemed to have an accent she couldn't place.  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. This good-looking guy wanted to help her!  
  
"T-That would be great! Thank you! By the way, my name is Lily Evans."  
  
"No problem. I'm Tristan McCollough. This is my second trip to Hogwarts. My sister and I are from the States. We moved here recently because of my parents' occupations." He said this while carrying Lily's trunk towards the train. Lily couldn't help but notice how tall he was. He was nearly 6 feet tall. He also appeared very athletic. His biceps were huge.  
  
"Oh! Well, Hogwarts is great. What year are you in? I'm in my sixth year."  
  
"Well, I'm going to be a sixth year even though I'm seventeen. The grades are a little different where I'm from."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. Do you know what house you are in, or are you going to be sorted later?"  
  
"I'm going to be a Gryffindor, we were sorted before hand to prevent a scene. The headmaster is very nice."  
  
The headmaster he was referring to, was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He had been promoted to his position the same year that Lily started Hogwarts. He had previously been the Transfiguration professor.  
  
"He is extremely nice." Lily said more to herself than to Tristan.  
  
"Well, here we are." He said, setting her trunk down in an empty compartment. "I'd better find my sister. It was nice meeting you Lily."  
  
"You too, and thanks!" She called after him. 'Wow. What a nice guy. Why can't they all be like that?' Lily thought as she went in search of Rory.  
  
After going through several compartments, Lily finally found Rory and, much to her chagrin, the Marauders sitting with her. Remus was sitting by the window reading a book, while Peter was stuffing his face with sweets. Rory was in between them looking slightly appalled. James and Sirius were across from them and talking in whispers. Lily guessed they were probably planning a prank on the Slytherins.  
  
"Hey Lily, come sit with us until the prefect meeting starts." Rory said.  
  
"Well, I think I might have to pass seeing there isn't any room left." Lily said even though there was a seat next to Potter.  
  
"I wouldn't be too thrilled to sit next to you either." James mumbled. Lily just shot him a dirty look. Remus caught his eye and shook his head.  
  
"Well I'll go sit next to James and you can take my spot." Rory said smiling a little too widely.  
  
"Anyway, I met this totally dreamy guy named Tristan, who just moved here from the States and he helped me with my trunk and-sigh-he was just so nice..." Lily trailed off into a daydream that included him and some "studying."  
  
"HELLO! EARTH TO LILY!" Rory screamed. She had been trying to get her attention for 5 minutes now. Sirius and James had been talking excitedly about girls in an attempt to mock Lily, but Lily hadn't even noticed! Something was wrong here. Why had Lily spilled her heart out and in front of James Potter, her sworn enemy?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How old is he?" Rory said very slowly as if she were talking to a 3 year old.  
  
"Oh. He's seventeen and in sixth year. They do things differently where he's from."  
  
"Okay, which house?"  
  
"He's a Gryffindor." Lily said dreamily, her eyes half closed. He was just so perfect... but then her practical side took over. How could she feel like this when she barely knew him?! Lily decided then and there to get to know Tristan better.  
  
By then the Marauders were howling with laughter.  
  
"Let's go Lily, I think you've let them know enough about your private life."  
  
"Oh my God. I didn't just say all of that did I?!"  
  
"Yes you did, now we better go before you embarrass yourself even more."  
  
At this Lily blushed. How could she be so stupid? The two girls practically ran out of the compartment and into to two people. One of them Lily recognized as Tristan.  
  
"Sorry. Oh, hi Tristan." Lily said blushing slightly. Rory just looked at Lily and then Tristan wide eyed, her mouth moving with no sound coming out.  
  
"Oh hello Lily. You haven't met my sister Melody yet have you? Lily this is Melody, Melody this is Lily, the girl I met on the platform. Melody is in Hufflepuff."  
  
The girl beside Tristan was about Lily's height and petite. She had long silver-blonde hair and deep blue eyes that appeared purple in the light. She and Tristan appeared the same age and Lily wondered if they were twins.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. If either of you need anything at Hogwarts, just let me or Rory here know."  
  
"Thank you, and it was nice to meet you too." Melody said shyly.  
  
Lily looked at her watch. There were 5 minutes before the meeting started. "Well, I have to go. The prefect meeting starts in a few minutes. Why don't you introduce Tristan and Melody to a few people Rory."  
  
Rory coughed something that sounded oddly like "bossy", but said, "Sure, have fun at the meeting."  
  
The prefect meeting was boring and Lily didn't even bother taking notes. They talked about the usual concerns and Lily didn't even listen until the Head Boy, Craig Larson, said, "Oh and this year we have some transfer students from the States. Their names are Tristan and Melody McCollough, and yes they are twins. They are sixth years and I hope you all try your best to make them feel welcome. That looks like all we have, you're dismissed."  
  
Lily gathered her things and was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Lily, could I have a moment."  
  
"Yes, Remus?" She said with all of the politeness she could muster. She was still miffed by the way his friends had acted earlier.  
  
"I would like to apologize for James and Sirius' behavior and also apologize in advance for any thing they or we do this year." He said and Lily knew he meant it.  
  
"Remus, I can't accept your apology because you haven't done anything. If those two prats apologized it would be a different story, but thank you anyway." She said smiling. How could she ever get mad at Remus? She often thought she was, but it was impossible to be angry with him to his face.  
  
"Well, I tried. I'll see you around." He turned and walked off.  
  
Lily glanced at her watch. They would be arriving soon. She decided to go and change into her robes and look for Rory later. She was sure Rory was having a great time with the new students.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~A little bit earlier~  
  
As Lily and Rory ran out of the compartment, James couldn't help but laugh. Evans had just spilled a secret he knew he wasn't meant to hear and he was going to torture her because of it.  
  
He was still laughing when Sirius said in a serious tone, (A/N: no pun intended)"Prongs, it appears we have some competition. I don't know about you, but I would like to keep my position as the most sought after guy in Hogwarts. We need to do something. If Lily Evans finds something desirable in this Tristan guy, then the whole female population will, including our fan clubs."  
  
James laughed. "Padfoot, are girls the only thing you think about?"  
  
"Of course not Prongsie." Sirius said smiling. "Where would I be without food?"  
  
At this Peter looked up saying dumbly, "Food? Where?"  
  
Remus decided this was a good time to leave and walked out chuckling slightly at how shallow his friends could be.  
  
At this James fell on the floor laughing. Sirius' and Peters' two favorite things in the world: girls and food. The sad thing was, he wasn't sure which they liked more.  
  
At that precise moment the compartment door flew open to reveal Rory and two people he didn't know. The girl was startlingly beautiful; he couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Hello James, Sirius, Peter. This is Tristan and Melody McCollough." Rory said glancing admiringly at Tristan.  
  
James could now slightly understand why Evans had taken an interest in this Tristan guy. He was handsome, but James still thought he and Sirius were better looking.  
  
"Hello. James Potter at your service." He said bowing.  
  
"Sirius Black. I'm pleased to make you acquaintance." Sirius said kissing the top of Melody's hand. "That's Peter, don't mind him." Melody blushed at her special treatment.  
  
"Hey!" Peter squeaked.  
  
James scowled at Sirius. He always was the one the girls liked better. Sirius just grinned in response.  
  
For the remainder of the trip, the six of them chatted and nothing memorable occurred. James decided to come up with a plan to make Melody like him. Thoughts of the aforementioned girl were spinning in his head as the scarlett train came to a stop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've had a bit of writer's block and have been really busy with school. Please review. Do like it? Do you hate it?  
  
Suggestions welcome.  
  
Bah! 


End file.
